1. Field
Embodiments relate to a data driver and a method of driving an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT), have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and is driven with a low power consumption.